


【CBGG/ADGG】《咳嗽》（ABO/小妈梗）

by Lesly_99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesly_99/pseuds/Lesly_99





	【CBGG/ADGG】《咳嗽》（ABO/小妈梗）

【CBGG/ADGG】（ABO/小妈梗）《咳嗽》

-这样多的深谋远虑中道夭折，且统统死于轻视弱小……

01.

克雷登斯分化后的一周内，奥地利的降水都是这样连绵不绝，纽蒙迦德城堡位处山地，落雨常年伴着雪花。而城堡内沉浮的别样肃寂也如这场降水一般延续数日，亦如天边确乎不再消散的阴云，诡谲又压抑……

格林德沃与那个男孩儿间，几乎教所有人都难以追根溯源的冷战已经维持了很多天，奎妮的摄神取念在格林德沃强大魔力的维护下变得一无是处，她仅仅通过克雷登斯读出了一些毫无理由的哀伤甚至愤怒。大家都陷入了似有若无的疑虑中，但到底也没有任何人在频繁的会议里表现出来。

空气里自始至终弥散着死气沉沉的味道，类似于羊皮纸焚烧后的灰烬余烟，这样的信息素着实有些特别，搭配着窗外铅灰的天色，让这场冷战也变得情有可原起来。刚刚分化的克雷登斯是个Alpha，他暂时还不能自由控制信息素的释放，但即便如此也并没有人帮他清理空气中留存的气息，毕竟这里的巫师多半都是Alpha，如此病恹恹的味道对他们不论谁来说都无关紧要。

有关克雷登斯的分化，是在一次特别安排的集体用餐时间，不谈真实与否，格林德沃总是惯于在细枝末节的琐碎里传递自己的善意，寻觅温情是多数人的习性，这诚然是个绝对奏效的笼络手段，只是奈何天不遂人愿，刻意设置的聚会还是教他撞上了最不愿看到的事情……

首先发现异样的理所当然是奎妮·戈德斯坦恩，男孩儿内心的挣扎与嘶吼几乎是主动闯进了她的意念之中，惊得她险些打翻手里的杯子。而不等众人回过神，铺天盖地的灰烬气就将整个餐厅填了个通透，所有人由此停下动作，偏头看着克雷登斯握着汤匙不住颤抖的手。他显然不得要领，只知道效仿压抑默默然那样忍耐着翻滚的诡异欲望。他像极了绝大多数羸弱、胆小的Omega，但他却偏偏是个Alpha。

而就在大家掏出魔杖，准备对他稍加援助的时候，格林德沃的缓释咒语便抢先依附了上去，魔咒效果立竿见影，原本浓郁甚至呛人的信息素在瞬息间便烟消云散了。由此，大家才不轻不重地将视线汇集到格林德沃身上，他并未显出平静以外的任何情绪，他仅仅静坐着，盯着餐盘边的红酒杯，亦如刚才施咒的其实另有其人……

克雷登斯在惊惧中努力平缓下来，他竭力弓着身子，仿佛力图将自己藏进脚下的地板缝里，冷汗几乎透湿他的衬衫，而他此时此刻连清洁咒都发挥不出。

坐在另一旁的维达冷眼看着他，毕竟一个Alpha对另一个Alpha的注视显不出怎样的热切，她如施恩一般帮克雷登斯调整了仪态，仅仅因为她猜测自己追随的领袖厌恶眼前的这种狼狈。气氛在格林德沃努力营造的虚伪温馨中迅速冷却下来，所有人都说不出缘由，但格林德沃的厌恶却如有形一般被大家看得纤毫毕现。他抿着唇不发一语，也未尝试看任何人的眼睛，神色冷漠却实则情态闪烁……

其实一个孩子的分化是理应受到祝福的，尤其眼前分化而成的是一位货真价实的Alpha，但格林德沃的慈悲却偏偏就在这样的当口荡然无存了。

消磨耐性的静坐并没有持续太久，格林德沃缓慢地用餐巾擦拭了双手，旋即起身离开了，众人相顾无言，毕竟谁都清楚，很长一段时间内那个默然者都是领袖眼中不可多得的稀世珍宝，可此时他却如同对克雷登斯的一切都表现得避之不及。

克雷登斯始终瑟缩在餐椅中，他的唯唯诺诺与他的身量及刚刚分化而成的性别显出了不可忽视的冲突，也就在格林德沃离开餐区关门的刹那，他才稍稍舒展了身躯。维达对此微微蹙眉，随后也不发一语地离开了。

只有阿伯纳西和奎妮简短的祝贺了他，话不能多说，多说便无异于与格林德沃的冷漠作对……于是渐渐地，偌大的餐厅就只剩下克雷登斯一个人执着地枯坐着，灰烬气在静默中再度充盈，没人理会他的境遇，亦如他在各种冷眼旁观中凌乱走过的全部往昔……

02.

克雷登斯的魔法教学并未由此中断，只是自那以后他每天醒来都只能在自己卧房的书桌上看见一个叠装随意的信封。最初他还会满怀欣喜地拆开，但其实信纸上仅仅罗列着他一天之内需要掌握的魔法要领，与简要几句愚蠢如哄孩子一般的敷衍寒暄。信件没有任何落款署名，但同在一片屋檐下仍用书信往来的做派无需揣摩，背后主使不言而喻。所以如是几次之后，克雷登斯便不免再度陷入进沉郁里，虽然他看起来或许总是沉郁的。

所幸奎妮偶尔还是会来跟他见面，但个中目的克雷登斯并不愿多想，他曾猜测只是格林德沃想要探知自己的学习近况，甚至还有一些无关紧要的心理活动。所以克雷登斯在竭力保持礼貌的同时，始终还是疏离着身边的所有人。

亦如往常的任何时期，格林德沃并不清闲，他总会有理由消失在城堡中，荒谬的冷战有始无终，而克雷登斯的学习进展也并不乐观。哪怕温和如奎妮小姐，偶尔也都会显现出一种无可奈何的态度，于是一来二去，克雷登斯终于获得了进入男主人书房学习的特权。而这个消息仍是奎妮带来的，自从来到纽蒙迦德，她已经不再选择当初那样甜美的着装，可见那些在克雷登斯认知以外的时间里，思念始终循环往复地牵扯着她，让她如同被自己的沉郁传染一般也始终显得郁郁寡欢。

眼下奎妮优雅地斜坐在沙发上，落日的余晖让他的金发再不能更加耀眼，克雷登斯专注地看着，被奎妮神情中浅浅隐藏的喜悦感染着……

“我知道你最近也开始急躁了，不过希望你还是放松一些。老实说，格林德沃先生确实……还是有些苦恼了，因为你的进展真的…有点太慢。”

逆着暖黄色的阳光，克雷登斯懊恼地低下了头，那些他眼睛里原本渐渐明亮起来的东西由此再度暗淡下去，他的委屈里参半了太多的疑惑，克雷登斯明白自己如今的状态对于一个强大的巫师领袖而言实在过于弱小，但来自于格林德沃的漫长冷待还是让他思考不出任何端倪，他知道事件的核心并不全然都与自己的无能有关。

“……很抱歉……我总是控制不好。”

“呃……我想这不要紧，况且我过来就是想告诉你，先生他已经允许你到他的书房去了，我觉得这或许对你会有一定的帮助。”

“去他的书房？所以是他肯见我了吗？”

克雷登斯说话期间慢慢抬起头，这是他故意减缓了动作，仿佛是怕欣喜过盛会让这个消息转眼间闻风远遁。

奎妮始终尽力展现着自己柔和的特质，她在言谈间甚至会下意识地用双手比比划划，她的努力有目共度。可即便如此，克雷登斯话音刚落，奎妮费心维持的笑容还是渐渐僵硬了，尴尬的氛围在四周回旋，克雷登斯最终收回了自己探试的目光，他微微点了点头，表示明白了那句话的真正含义。他深知自己背负的责任，起码就目前而言，他的成长还决定着奎妮何时才能与挚爱再度相逢……

“亲爱的……相信我，他始终是关心你的……”

奎妮说完便沉声离去了，她的起身牵动起一丝幽微的香水味，克雷登斯目送着她的背影，像在默然温习最后的希望。房门落锁以后，属于他的卧室又回归到了可怖的静谧中去。

孤独，有时比默默然更让人辗转难眠……

03.

就这样，日子在城堡内一成不变的琐碎中轻缓划过，而事件的转折，却如戏剧一般仍然牵连着一场绵密的降水，临近傍晚的时间，山中骤然起了大风，这彷如预兆般的突变搅乱着许多人的内心。这一天，维达在外出以前，甚至回头望了纽蒙迦德许久……

入夜以后，城堡内通幽的走廊里却传出了声响。叩门声很急迫，教人感受得出来人在良好教养下就快压制不住的焦躁。格林德沃对着轻微震颤的房门嫌恶地皱起眉，但最终还是施咒将房门打开了，他旋即换上温和的微笑，仿佛并未对这样的唐突显出任何厌烦，以至于像是恭候多时的庆幸。随后不出意料的，奎妮小姐便浑身湿漉漉地快步走了进来。

“很抱歉这么晚了还来打扰。不过您最好去看看那孩子……我知道您刚从别处回来，但他现在看起来……看起来真的不太好！”

奎妮向来是不擅于收敛情绪的，说这段话时她几乎类似在料峭寒风里抖动的小鸟，而在她真正意识到自己有失分寸时她才骤然安静下去。格林德沃在这样冒失的请求下仍然显得泰然自若，他起身从自己的书桌后面站起来，用无声咒弄干了奎妮的衣服，这甚至带给了奎妮本人一丝细微的羞涩。

“别着急，他现在怎么样了？我最近一直辗转很多地方，这里的事倒是真让你费心了。”

“他仍然很在意您冷落他的事。我能感受得出……他很看重您对他的态度。另外，最近我的安慰也不怎么奏效了，他甚至开始再度执念起自己的母亲，而且有很多思绪……我几乎理不清，我想他也一定很慌乱。”

格林德沃听完静立了一阵，随后才微微颔首，面上显出了一些愧疚，他那双鬼魅的异色瞳中流露出的怜悯甚至已经摇摇欲坠。某一瞬间，奎妮很难不恍惚起来，似乎眼前这个男人对克雷登斯的一切无视都是一场天大的误会。他的和蔼，又怎么会规避那样一个无辜可怜的男孩儿？

“我去看看他吧，作为一直被大家拥护的人我确实做的不够周全。我会尽力安抚克雷登斯，为我的疏忽道歉。所以你也尽早休息，我们未来还有很多事要做。另外我需要注意什么么？奎妮小姐。”

“……他好像有些……害怕您，我想最好不要让他看到您的魔杖，毕竟您对他而言……实在太过强大了。或许可以像普通人一样面对他，我觉得这是他眼下所需要的。当然，最重要的还是让他明白您的心意，他如今最受不了的就是冷落。”

“……奎妮，我为能获得你的力量而感到荣幸。”

像是与爱人久别以后，苦涩的心终于重新泛出了甜味，奎妮的目光在格林德沃虚假的恭维下都闪耀了起来。她知道自己的努力没有白费，起码克雷登斯终于可以走上正轨。然而事实上，格林德沃不可能会喜欢自降身份成为普通人来与克雷登斯接触的提议，他甚至觉得这种愚蠢的办法只有为麻瓜动情的她可以想的出来。但他仍然和煦地笑着，利用着他经年累月沉淀出的曼丽气质一步步地完成蛊惑。末尾离开房间的时候，格林德沃甚至当面将自己贴身的魔杖收进了抽屉里，只为了迎合奎妮单纯的提议，为了做足自己善良、温柔的戏码……

“晚安，奎妮小姐。”

“晚安……先生。”

奎妮羞涩的微笑淹没在城堡幽深的走廊里，夜晚刚刚开始，格林德沃回转过身，走进了他自己构建起的阴谋更深处……

04.

格林德沃寻觅到克雷登斯时，甚至运用了一点魔法感应，因为那个男孩儿临近深夜却并不在自己的房间里，可见奎妮的担忧并非没有缘故。

眼前，巨大而通明的落地窗已经被不知是魔法还是默默然洞穿，只是消音咒让一切发生得不知不觉。城堡里有细微的灯光，与阴雨天的浓夜相比完全不值一提。疾风夹带着雨水从那个破碎的巨大孔洞里灌进来，在这个黑暗笼罩而仅凭高山积雪映照的夜晚，或许没有什么能比眼前的这番景象更让格林德沃感受到内心中蠢蠢欲动的欣喜了。克雷登斯就那样坦然地立在风雨里，他的背影显出一种难以言说的可怖疯狂，像在为一些不切实际的东西执着抗争着。想来这个男孩儿一定会成为格林德沃完成野心的最佳利器，这才是他处心积虑的最终归宿，如今，他的克雷登斯或许终于锋芒初露。

格林德沃找到他以后，便远远地站定在那个男孩儿的身后，他露出了为数不多的真实笑容。消音咒很难说是什么高级咒语，但总归需要费些心思，克雷登斯能够掌握说明他的能力并非徒有其表，他确实是值得利用的。起码格林德沃一手创建的纽蒙迦德如今在神不知鬼不觉里就被这位魔法初学者捅了个窟窿。

“克雷登斯。”

格林德沃首先只是唤了他一声，他确保那个男孩已经听见了，因为他弓着的背影微微伸展了一些，像局促，也像远比局促更加危险的下意识回应。

“克雷登斯，你的心情奎妮小姐都已经转告给我，我想我确实欠你一个道歉，于是就立马过来见你了。所以，现在你不愿意到我这来吗？”

格林德沃边说边向克雷登斯缓步靠近，他的高筒皮靴踏在湿滑的地板上发出鼓动心跳的声响，他站稳后微微张开双臂，这是一个温润过头的绵软邀请。但男孩儿并不说话，也没有回头，只是任由他停在自己两步开外的地方继续佯装善意。随后格林德沃略带失落地收回了他的邀请。

“我看到了，克雷登斯，你做的很好。原谅我最近很忙不能亲眼看到你这样惊人的成长。你还是不愿意转身见我吗？”

那个被破坏而成的畸形窗口继续吐露着风雨，格林德沃的头发已经略有松散，睫毛上也挂上了水珠，这样细小的狼狈总是能让他出口的话语渲染上惹人信服，乃至怜悯的别样情绪。只是这个询问，教格林德沃实在等待了很久，久到他开始设法更换其他的沟通要领。他知道自从自己伤害过这个男孩本就受创的内心，笼络他就成了一件极尽艰难的事情。但是为达目的，总是要有所付出的，何况这种耐心地引诱并不构成什么严重的损失。

冷风在装修典雅的空间里呼啸，眼前的克雷登斯仅仅是一道背影便显出了一种是让人窒息的压迫力，或者说，他现如今甚至类似凶猛的鬼怪，而非心性软弱的男孩儿。然而最后的最后，那个危险又高大的人影还是回应了格林德沃的期许……

“您……回来了。”

“是的，克雷登斯。我很高兴你没有因为误会而真正放弃我。要做的准备总是这么多。抱歉，这几天的疏远我对你表示抱歉。”

“没关系。我想得通，也知道您一向纯善的心意。”

“那为什么还不到我身边来？你的衣服已经湿透了。”

“因为……因为比起欺骗，湿透的衣服好像根本不算什么。”

伴随着话音，克雷登斯终于在幽暗的光影中转过了身，他面向传闻中令他惧怕的强大巫师，却再也显不出任何胆怯，狂乱的气流吹动他的头发，让他脸上的雨水都显得那样刺眼，他保持着泫然欲泣的神情，但又让人无端感受到了一股就要喷薄而出的怒火。

“欺骗？孩子，我想你一定弄错了什么。”

“是的。我确实弄错了很多事。我轻信你，弄错了自己的身世，误以为自己是阿不思·邓布利多的兄弟，虽然……我知道，我确实拥有邓布利多的血统……还有您的心意、您的感情，我想我通通都弄错了，况且还是您亲自使我弄错的！”

格林德沃目睹着克雷登斯在凌乱风雨中的凌乱控诉，他并未显出丝毫的窘迫，记忆是可以洗刷以后重头再来的，再说现场并无旁人，这个男孩儿歪打正着的猜测与毫无章法的发泄构不成什么威胁。所以格林德沃好整以暇地微笑倾听着，即便那孩子口中的话题几乎全都是他厌恶甚至恶心的。他什么话也不说，格林德沃一早料想到克雷登斯不会利用书房做精钻魔法的研究。一早在他看见克雷登斯分化后的神情时，他就明白了这个男孩儿自己都浑然不觉的深深城府。

“您似乎还隐瞒了很多精彩的真相……”

“……是么？我希望你最好不要多加揣测我……”

格林德沃的目光依然无辜，以至于克雷登斯某一瞬间并不愿意继续直视他，只是那样信誓旦旦营造谎言的神态又莫名牵连起他心中猎奇的爱好，所以克雷登斯飘忽了一下视线，随后依旧那样专注地看着他。

“我还拥有您一半的，‘高尚’的血统，对不对？其实这说出来或许会更加鼓舞我受您利用的意志。但您…为什么不说呢？还有您是Omega，对吧，当出在纽约，我早该闻到的，默默然总是对母性那样敏感，我早该意识到的。还有您的味道……是类似葡萄酒的香味，那么复杂。所以我很想了解，除了那个让您深恶痛疾的阿不思，一定还有更多人被这气味灌醉过吧？”

气氛自此理所当然地凝固起来，克雷登斯在质问里紧咬着牙，年轻让他的不满发酵的更为疯狂。诚然，一个生育过的Omega成为不了怎样的大新闻，但现如今，令整个魔法界都闻风丧胆的黑巫师领袖竟然是Omega……这件事内里包含的意蕴可就大有不同了。这个时代，性别仍会决定很多东西，力量，甚至地位与权力。

格林德沃只是维持了一段沉默，他并没有显出怒不可遏的样子，其实时代再如何压制一个Omega都不会为他造成丝毫影响，他从不为此懊恼，他只是讨厌着一些与之有关的遥远记忆。

“呵。你的猜测……很大胆，不过对未来、对我们的目的似乎毫无帮助。我才刚刚欣赏你，所以我希望你，克雷登斯，我希望你不要这么快让我觉得你无趣继而对你充满失望。”

“这么多年，我一直在找……我找了很多很多年……”

克雷登斯的暴戾，在宣泄过后忽然疲软下去，他开始低头喃喃自语，甚至低声哭泣。聪明如格林德沃自然知道他在说什么，他那样执着于母爱，这是种因为普遍存在所以被多数人视为理所当然的情感，而格林德沃对此总归是个别的……他开始期望快点洗干净这个男孩疯狂复杂的大脑，可是偏偏魔杖不在身边，消除记忆的魔咒离不开这个。

“……您为什么不愿意爱我呢？母亲深爱自己的孩子不是天经地义的事么？所以我究竟做错了什么要被您这样像无关紧要的陌生人一样利用？我和阿伯纳西、和奎妮小姐、和维达……我们在您心里是不是没有丝毫的分别？还是……或者是您未成年时所经历的分娩疼痛使您不得不选择遗弃我、憎恨我？！”

“啧。好了，我不知道你从哪里了解到的这些不切实际的谬论，我想它们已经对你造成了不小的困扰，我稍后会帮你清除干净。不得不说，怪物确实总是异于常人的。起码你的思维就让我觉得十足恶心！”

没人知道这个平日里懦弱无用的男孩儿在循环往复的孤寂中突然参悟了怎样的本领，托福于他身体里寄生的默默然，他或许总是这样善于掩饰自己的算计与锋芒……这次他听到怪物这个词汇，内心甚至没有产生丝毫的动荡。

只是，他开始不声不响地释放信息素，几乎肆无忌惮地，呛人的灰烬气便在风雨交加的潮湿夜晚恐怖生发起来。这突然转折的局面逼得格林德沃不得不后退了一步，方才一刹那他险些忘了自己没有魔杖，他收回摸空的右手，败露出不小的慌张。

克雷登斯其中一项猜测即刻应验，盖勒特·格林德沃，迄今为止最伟大的巫师之一，黑巫师中的高贵领袖，还真的只是个Omega。

“怪物，又怎么样呢？您不用这样奚落我，很长一段时间……我被所有人称为怪物，这你是知道的。我已经习惯了……”

克雷登斯的眼泪已经干涸，他几乎换上了一副从不为人所知的狰狞面目，他仍在不遗余力地让自己的Alpha信息素狂升至不可小觑的浓度，配合上压抑在爆发边缘的默默然，这一切都已经让格林德沃一时间动弹不得。他只能尽量维持冷静，起码不能在意识上首先显出溃败来。

“习惯？呵，但是看你现如今的表情并非如此，克雷登斯。还是你想说，你习惯了忍耐屈辱吗？”

“呼。当然不……我尊敬的母亲，我只是…习惯了爆发……！”

亦如洞穿自己身后那扇不堪一击的玻璃，有那么短暂的一刻，空气里微弱的馥郁葡萄酒香也同样被残忍而粗暴地打散了。些许残落的香味与强大的烟尘气相抗衡起来，显得那样凄婉又引人遐思。

格林德沃试图用无杖咒进行反击，只是收效甚微，咒语飞脱出去仅仅带给了克雷登斯无关紧要的一阵眩晕，默默然的力量果然不能小觑，于是在短暂的踌躇中，他瞬间跌倒在地，冷汗洇湿了他浅金色的头发，那双异色瞳里也显出了狠戾之外更加无助的痛苦。过载的Alpha信息素未能挑惹起他的欲望，只是让他浑身的每处关节隐隐作痛。格林德沃抑制不住地喘息起来，细微的呜咽与低吟参半其中，这几乎立刻使克雷登斯饱胀起来，欲火开始升腾，刚刚经历分化的年轻男孩儿首次发情便目睹这样惊人的场面是极具危险的。像一个热衷施暴的怪物，亲眼目睹身前高楼一朝坍塌。

“我早该料想到的，唔……你不可能…一直如表面上这样一无是处。懦弱还真是暴力发酵的温床……”

“感激不尽，我的母亲。听您解读‘暴力’真是一次异乎寻常的体验。”

“不用得意……克雷登斯，我从没真正把你看作是我的孩子，你说的一切都不足够伤害我。”

“没关系……反正我好像已经学会了怎样损人利己，就如您一样。”

原本摇晃的视野，转瞬之间就变得一片漆黑，没人知道这其中相隔了多少年，格林德沃已经太久没有体会过这种仿佛生命都将弃他而去的感觉，除了数十年前，那个尚未成年又过早生育而经历了巨大伤痛的夜晚。

从前他或许只当克雷登斯是个自己重拾的有利工具，现在…憎恨俨然顺理成章地占据了所有。他的两次刻骨铭心的耻辱与痛苦，都是这个前半生浸泡在懦弱中的男孩给予的，都是这位格林德沃亲身分娩下的怪胎所给予的。

混沌中，格林德沃感知到自己被很周全地包围在默默然与信息素共营的残酷空间内，他几次都想呕吐，那灰烟的粗粒气息诱人干咳却全无攻击他的意思。于是不知过了多久以后，克雷登斯确乎终于肯放过他，随即为他劈开了一道可怜的通风口……落难的巫师领袖难耐地喘息起来 ，但是紧随其后的，一个充斥了无尽独占欲的拥抱也立即找上了他。

克雷登斯太年轻了，这样韵味悠然的、残败凄楚的葡萄酒香只消一点点，就足够他发狂。他把试图挣动的格林德沃——他怀恨又迷恋的人死死压制在潮湿寒冷的地板上，于是他的情欲又在这样的征服里肆意攀升，他把鼻子埋在对方的颈间贪婪呼吸着，这是信息素发散的曼妙源头。

“你既然不把我当成是你的孩子……我想我一直以来，觊觎你的羞愧之心也可以安然放下了，盖勒特。另一个邓布利多，是不是也曾这样称呼你？”

“呵，你可真是我所有不慎引来的惩罚……一如…既往克雷登斯，你不会得意太久的…我不会让今晚的你活过明天……”

“洗脑吗？没所谓，毕竟标记是神明都无以抹消的……您的喘息…真…”

这样的调情是克雷登斯亲自打断的，介于舔吻与噬咬之间的动作降临的如此青涩，饱含着无知者的生疏与残忍，格林德沃的唇舌在很短的时间内便见了血，殷红的色调染在他苍白亦如鬼魅的皮肤上显得那样招摇又性感，克雷登斯沉迷至此几乎又想哭泣。

灰烬气还是那样张狂，想必在一切真正结束以前它只会愈加张狂。格林德沃皱着眉，Alpha的信息素或许无关紧要，但默默然也同样在他周身流窜，冷汗沾湿他贴身的衬衣，而他此时瘫软着连清洁咒都施展不出，像极了当初那个被束缚在分化窘迫里的男孩儿。克雷登斯在失控之外仍然留存了一丝理智，他始终握着格林德沃亲手相送的魔杖，那在他见不得人的前戏中是个不可轻视的威胁。

末了男孩儿像是从情迷中得到了一时的清醒，他终于分开这个一塌糊涂的亲吻，红色的津液在短暂的连接中断开。他分开一段距离凝视着自己双臂间压制的人的面目，格林德沃此时虚焦着眼睛，强迫式发情让他在云端和谷底间周旋，他的意识或许只有往常的一半清明，还要分出些注意力设法呼吸。

不得不说，岁月还是给了他细纹，但这也直接昭示着他年轻时更加难以估量的悦目程度，毕竟他如今的样子都足够让那样多的人心甘情愿地为他奉献生命，何况这美丽中甚至多了更诱人的沉淀。泪光在克雷登斯的眼底闪烁，他始终不敢相信自己想要占有的人真的就在眼前，他泫然欲泣着，仿佛万般委屈在心头。但他随即点了一下魔杖，仅仅这一下，格林德沃便在昏昏然中，感受到自己下半身直接触碰到了地板上冰凉的水汪……

“您……年轻时，一定美得更加可怖。不不，是现在，现在才是最可怖的。”

欲望几乎烧昏男孩儿的脑子，他显得热切又语无伦次，而承受着这一切的人此时却无暇顾及。格林德沃的大衣在诡异的姿态里已经变得凌乱，前襟大开着，雪白的皮肤若隐若现，而他不着寸缕的下半身就这样暴露在夜风阵阵的昏暗里，克雷登斯甚至留下了他的漆黑的靴子，年轻人的羞耻品位终归水落石出。他将魔杖小心地收进袖子里，然后带着一脸令人憎恶的忧郁与低迷，缓缓分开了那双细瘦的腿……

受制于不可变更的性别影响，克雷登斯看见那个穴口已经淌出清液，融进他身下的积雨中不见了踪影，纵使格林德沃的神情还是充满愤怒与标注了时效的隐忍，但显然他还是在生理上败给了那病恹恹的灰烬气息。克雷登斯沉郁的面色终于在他看到这一切以后顷刻崩塌，血气下涌得极其猛烈，方才他还没有这样明晰的意识，原来自己的阴茎早就开始肿胀发疼……

“我，我可能不擅于这些，但是……”

克雷登斯颤抖着，他的陈述几乎混杂着令人恼火的哽咽，所以他并没有把话说完，而是终于抑制不住拆解起自己的腰带，全无之前施咒除掉别人裤子的干脆利落，也全无把皮带交托出去等待惩罚的恐慌。格林德沃泛起揶揄的冷笑，这是他目前仅能做到的报复。他又试图抗拒了一下，而默默然给予他的反应几乎比任何一次都更加强烈。

克雷登斯将自己发紫的性器抵在那个瑟缩着的穴口，他颤栗着扬起头，觉得自己就快被烧毁，然后却又在猝不及防的时刻，一鼓作气地挺身进去……

“唔——”

两个人就这样同时发出了意味不清的呻吟，克雷登斯的眼泪顷刻滴落在格林德沃痛苦的脸上，他所感受到的那种欢愉，亦如亲眼目睹了自己的真实信仰。年轻人的性器天赋异禀，尺寸更是值得吹嘘，起码在他马不停蹄挺动起来的时候，格林德沃的咒骂几乎就要脱口而出。

动作间，克雷登斯揽起对方的腿，像是要将他翻折一样，用一种极尽羞耻感的体位尽力抽插着，格林德沃只有指尖使得上些微的力气，此时也只得抠抓着地板，以及上面那些冰凉的肮脏雨水。

肠壁在难耐中经受着连绵的摩擦，有细小的光斑在视野里密集跳动，快感轻描淡写，与这样的耻辱与疼痛相比几乎是无痕的，格林德沃的信息素也全然不受管控了，开始外溢般的飘散向四周。他的气息确实为人称道，但在多年前的某个事件过去之后，他甚至险些诅咒起自己的性别。

年轻时流离颠沛的时光在混沌中涌进脑海，有太多如今想来过于悔恨的片段掺杂其中。格林德沃迷蒙里瞥见了克雷登斯情欲熏心的脸，那和他父亲根本毫不相像……而后，他的思绪便被克雷登斯颤颤巍巍的言语拉扯回来，他还是想要干呕，他恨极了男孩儿这种特别的味道。

“……在纽约的时候……呼……我甚至好奇，为什么我从没想过伤害你，即使你曾那样……那样让我伤心。”

克雷登斯的言语在撞击中变得支离破碎，他知道格林德沃并不在状态，他甚至可以猜到此时对方的心绪，比摄神取念更加精准。他第一次体会到，情动也可以是这样让人无能为力的事。他始终明白自己是绝对不可能完全占有格林德沃的，他太过聪慧，且对感情那样笃定。

于是这样想着，那根在温润甬道里横冲直撞的阴茎便几次故意向着生殖腔流连了。

由此，原本安分的格林德沃几乎暴怒起来，他睁着自己明亮过头的眼睛，全然忘了眼眶里充盈的生理泪，这神情惹人惋惜，又教人无尽兴奋。他实在说不出什么，因为Alpha信息素始终压制着他的咽喉……

那里太久没被触及，这些年来他不再允许任何人对他有这样亲近的动作，他体会过各中代价，少时沉溺的性爱早就不复存在。他甚至极少回忆，毕竟能回想起的往昔毫不美满。克雷登斯如今的暗示再明显不过，由此格林德沃甚至起了前所未有的纯粹杀意。

“您怎么了？嗯……难道多年以前……阿不思标记你的记忆并不美好么？”

像是传递痛苦一样，克雷登斯并不想让他好过，有关谎言的怨怼始终在他心中喋喋不休。他的报复心原来这样强，他自己都为之稍稍震惊了一瞬……克雷登斯说完便将格林德沃完全笼罩进了自己的怀里，对比起来，他们的领袖身量实在谈不上强壮，甚至是娇小的，克雷登斯得逞一般在格林德沃的耳边嗤嗤笑起来，仿佛疯癫了一般让人寒颤。

男孩儿就这样用力地禁锢着他，身下的动作从未停歇，他的性交过程中全无技巧可言，也许只有他一个人享受其中。

对于一个初来乍到的年轻Alpha来说，他的持久力却可称惊人，格林德沃明显觉得自己的下身几近酸麻了，而克雷登斯偏又在这个时候，真的全部将自己的阴茎捅进了他更加细窄的生殖腔内，继而若无其事地大力动作起来。

这全然是一种性别对另一种性别的侮辱了，生殖腔只有在高潮时才能短暂进入，其他时间那里始终是脆弱的。撕裂的疼痛让格林德沃无助的张开嘴，嘶哑的细微抗拒流泻而出，仿佛就快让他回想起生育的苦痛。他实在看不清什么，额角狂躁地跳突着，格林德沃的耳畔响起嗡鸣，他明白钻心咒或许也不过如此。无助的挣动中，他最多只能看见自己穿着靴子的双腿被举上高空一般，在这场残酷的交姘中零落地晃动着。

而另一边，细密的快感从小腹一路扩散到全身的每一处关节，克雷登斯觉得自己的头皮都在渐渐麻木，他亲密地舔舐着对方的耳垂，效仿初恋一样无所顾忌。于是他骤然想起自己发觉格林德沃真实性别的那一刻，他或许从本心里并未觉得如何，只不过现实还是牵扯着一些他认知以外的神经，让他在长久的诱惑中坚定了心意。

他沉迷在对方紧致的腔体内，左右交错地进出着，如同片刻回归自己最向往的乐园。

那样多的感情在欲念中崩解、畸变……克雷登斯已然无法克制。

“您就是……通过这里……生下我的吧？”

格林德沃张着那双好看的眼睛没有任何反应，只有睫毛在颠簸中细细颤动着，以至于方才的刁难如微风一样匆匆路过。揭人伤疤的话听多了，似乎真的可以出离愤怒，克雷登斯说什么格林德沃已经全然不在意了，他末了只是无声闭上眼睛，他知道这个男孩儿的风光即将逝去，待他的信息素褪去，一切总会结束的。自己其实早该清除掉这个男孩儿脑子里一切无用的思虑，过度敏感的人，确实不适合被利用……

濒临射精的时期，克雷登斯更加大胆起来，他像完全失格一般，仿佛想要为这场情事穷尽全部力气。他的神情更加复杂又诡异，如同望见了自己悲惨的结局。

“……唔……拥有显赫的家族确实是无与伦比的体验……”

”今晚过后你还会受孕吗？也许……我是说也许…我后代降生的邓布利多都可以继承你——我们共同的母亲……直到你真正衰老…而再无可能生育为止……” 

说完这些，克雷登斯便不再关注格林德沃的反应了，他只是再度俯身，将舌头探进对方的口腔里翻搅，格林德沃嘴里的血腥味依然明晰，现在等待他的收尾一样牵拉出他的感性，某人于是又泛起了酸楚……

克雷登斯没有任何从他的生殖腔里退出的意思，所以格林德沃无以抗衡只得承受，他不可能没有任何一丝慌乱。确实没人会妄想格林德沃是个恪守伦理的人，但这与伦理无关，仅仅是他透过眼前的男孩儿，寄托在另一个人身上的爱恨与漫延至远方的深切怨怼……

于是他们都陷进短暂的沉郁里……这个世界实在无趣。

克雷登斯射精时还是咬了他的脖子，他并不想未来被摸消掉记忆以后，这个混乱的夜晚便会在有去无回的时间里变得了无痕迹。是不是谁得的孩子，眼下并不重要了。事情也不全怪克雷登斯的偏执，这也是格林德沃因自鸣得意而理所当然蒙上的羞辱……他早该摔跤了。

病恹恹的灰烬气开始渐渐稀薄，这两个人都还需要一段时间恢复。克雷登斯始终不愿退出来，如若能这样死去于他而言并没有什么不好。他知道，现如今只要自己松开手，格林德沃，起码是今晚的格林德沃，就真的全然消逝了。

你或许拥有过他，就如你曾拥有一场高热不退而最终留下的顽固咳疾……

这场咳嗽，大抵永远都不会好了……

【END】


End file.
